Software applications are typically tested by developers or software testers to remove bugs or programming errors before being released to end-users. Often, a software application will go through several iterations before being released to end-users to remove detected programming errors, add features, or respond to beta-user feedback. Each iteration of the software application may result in additional rounds of testing. Further, some applications may have several release versions or updates over time, each of which may also have several rounds of testing.
A network page may also be tested by a developer or tester. In some cases, network pages may be simple static pages that require little to no testing. However, it is often the case that a network page can be complex, and sometimes, may be as complex as an extensive software application. Further, in some cases, the network page may be a software application or part of a software application. As such, network pages may go through extensive testing, and sometimes, may be tested as extensively as a complex software application utilizing its own test environment.